


Acceptance: When It's Overwhelming, Hold On Tight (I'll Be Here, Don't Forget It)

by elegantuan (prdsdefsus)



Series: From Denial to Acceptance [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Dom top Huening Kai, Established Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub bottom Choi Beomgyu, Unbeta'd, Vanilla, Whipped Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan
Summary: “Then I’ll say it again,” Kai reassures. “I’ll say ‘I love you’ over and over again because I know you deserve to be loved.”(Or, Beomgyu felt like he wasn't good enough but Kai was ready to prove him wrong.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Choi Beomgyu
Series: From Denial to Acceptance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708771
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Acceptance: When It's Overwhelming, Hold On Tight (I'll Be Here, Don't Forget It)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: aw it's so heartwarming to see beom always reassures kai that he'd be fine  
> Me:  
> Me: ok but what if it's the other way around.
> 
> Also, think of this as a revenge from me to beomkai for not posting any single selca together during their birthdays.
> 
> Title is from ATEEZ's One Day At a Time btw and yeah... This is very much unbeta'd.

The moment Beomgyu received his quiz result, he knew his day wouldn’t go smoothly as he expected.

The line on the canteen annoyed him, he kept missing scores when he played football along with his friends (Hyunjin, his close friend and his teammate back there, even complained about how bad his performance was), his professors asked him to do a lot of things—everything just feels so irritating to him. 

He needs to push himself further.

.

“I’m bac— oh, Beomgyu hyung? It’s rare to see you studying at this time.” 

Beomgyu turns his attention from the notes he’s been writing only to see Kai—his boyfriend and roommate—who just got back home. Looks like his class has ended earlier, so Beomgyu doesn’t think much about it. Kai does have schedules where he gets dismissed early after all.

“Well, I got a bad score in my latest quiz,” Beomgyu replies, tone stern, “so I have to study harder.” 

Kai is found furrowing his brows, seeming curious as he places his bag on his table next to Beomgyu’s. The latter chooses to focus back on his notes until Kai speaks up again, “Huh? But, don’t you review your notes every night? Specifically, four times in a week?”

“Wow, you’re so creepy... How’d you know that?” 

“I am literally your boyfriend and your roommate, Beomgyu-ssi.”

“Uh huh, right…” Beomgyu rolls his eyes at Kai’s remark. “Anyway, it’s not enough. I need to study more, I can’t be a disgrace to my family.” His fist is clenched tightly, mind drifting to what his parents had told him before; he has to keep his family image well and follow his brothers’ intelligence. 

“Hyung…” Kai sounds concerned. “You’ve been doing great. Your scores are always impressive. I don’t think forcing yourself like this would be a good idea.” 

Beomgyu heaves a sigh. “Kai-ya, one low-mark quiz means that I’m one step closer to be kicked out of my family. Our parents are strict, you know that.” He takes another proper look at his notes. “My current self is not enough to make them satis—”

Before Beomgyu can finish his sentence, Kai already pulled him into a warm hug, letting him sink into his calming scent as he mutters, “Beomgyu hyung, you’re an amazing person and I know you ace a lot of things. It’s just one quiz, maybe you had a bad day during that time.”

“That’s not tru—”

“Stop denying, you really are amazing. You can play instruments, footballs, maintaining your scores well at the same time,” Kai plants soft kisses on the top of Beomgyu’s head, “and I admire you for that.” 

If Beomgyu’s cheeks appear to be red, Kai will be the one to blame. “What the hell…” Beomgyu’s cheeks are hot while he’s trying to shove Kai away. But deep down there, Beomgyu wants the hug to last longer, so his shove doesn’t come out as hard as he hoped. Kai chuckles at the weak push and proceeds to ruffle Beomgyu’s hair; feeling the soft grey lock under his large palm, whispering comforting words, “You’ve done a lot of great job, hyung.” 

It’s like Beomgyu was casted on a spell. The strong wall he has built now crumbles; he’s squirming because, _heck_ , no one has ever told him regarding how well he does his things gently like this before. The fact that he’s practically drowning in Kai’s larger figure gets him sobbing a bit. 

On the contrary, Kai isn’t surprised since he knows how Beomgyu has always been so hard on himself. That's why he doesn’t pull himself right away when he realizes the lithe figure on his arms is getting shaky. The only thing he does afterward is kissing Beomgyu’s cheeks because he knows Beomgyu deserves all of his love. 

Kai leaves another peck on Beomgyu’s lips while cupping his cheeks just to show how deep he falls for Beomgyu. The latter lets out a muffled squeak at the sudden kiss, shuddering. Kai’s lips taste like home; something that Beomgyu has always yearned for.

A sad look was thrown by Kai as soon as he parts away from Beomgyu’s lips. “Hyung… Please don’t ever think so lowly of yourself, you need to value yourself more.”

Beomgyu is getting frustrated. “Kai-ya, I don’t know… It’s just—”

“Should I show you just how much I value you then?”

Kai’s sentence successfully makes Beomgyu’s eyes widened. Kai’s thumb is like a fire on his skin, heating up his cheek even more. “Wha, what are you even talking about?”

“Y’know,” Kai leans in again with a smile, caressing Beomgyu’s red cheeks, “something like this.” 

Then Kai captures Beomgyu's lips for the second time, lips slotting for each other perfectly. Beomgyu creates a surprised noise at the time Kai kisses him, lifting his head—sometimes he finds it annoying to have his head lifted when they kiss just because Kai is taller—as he recognizes he has been craving for Kai's lips. His fingertip feels feathery and Beomgyu finds comfort in Kai’s presence. 

Kai’s long lashes—though Beomgyu would say his is much longer—sweep on Beomgyu’s strong cheekbone; it feels just right. Beomgyu sighs into the kiss, relishing the taste of Kai’s lips while wrapping his arms on the younger’s neck as he hums contently. He shudders at the sudden nibble on his lower lip, managing to draw a sugary-saccharine mewl out of him. 

“ _Mng_ … Kai…” Beomgyu pants between the kiss, starting to get dazed at the way Kai consumes his thin and chapped lips. 

“I love you, hyung,” Kai mutters on Beomgyu’s lips, barely brushing. His eyes are glued on Beomgyu’s bigger ones, counting stars in the two dark orbs. Beomgyu flinches as Kai continues to kiss him, leaving Beomgyu’s chest in tantrum. He opens his mouth unconsciously when Kai tilts his head to deepen the kiss, allowing the other male to slide his tongue into the wet cavern. 

This kiss is no different from drugs, Beomgyu thinks hazily. The thick lower lip of Kai has him addicted; Beomgyu just wants more and more, doubting that he will ever get bored of it. With their teeth clumsily clash—typical Kai—and desperate brawl of their tongues, Beomgyu is getting drunk on a whole Huening Kamal Kai. 

Kai smells exactly like new laundry; fresh, calming, and bathed in sunshine. Beomgyu completely surrenders at the same time, grabbing a handful of Kai’s brown fluffy hair as his tongue explores the inside of Kai’s mouth, nose filled with his gentle aroma as if his kiss is not intoxicating enough. 

“My Beomie hyung is so pretty.” Beomgyu hears Kai praised him. “With his cheeks flushed like this, though he has always been the prettiest in my eyes,” he chuckles, causing Beomgyu’s face to become rosier. His whole body grows hotter, heart beating fast. He really can’t handle compliments. 

“You’re so annoying,” Beomgyu scoffs, breathless. “This is why I hate you.” 

A chuckle slips out of Kai’s lips. “No way.” He’s clearly amused. “You don’t act like it,” he says while dragging his lips onto Beomgyu’s sharp jaw, placing wet kisses there. Beomgyu exhales shakily with Kai peppering more kisses down to his neck; sometimes licking, sucking, and biting the fiery skin. Pressing the pink muscle like he knows how it will pull Beomgyu to kneel on the floor—so weak and helpless. 

Sneakily, Kai’s larger hand—Beomgyu has large hands, but Kai’s have always been larger—roams from Beomgyu’s strong thigh up to his abdomen. Beomgyu doesn’t even realize that Kai has leaned down deeper, touching him further just how Beomgyu likes it. 

Every single Kai’s touch never fails to disappoint him. The younger male has his own way of pleasuring Beomgyu. Either it’s his kisses, licks, caresses; it always brings sparks to him and Beomgyu hates the fact he couldn't deny that he likes—or maybe love is the better word—it.

Beomgyu quickly pulls away when he’s in shortage of oxygen, sucking in more breath sharply. He stares at Kai who’s smiling above there (and looks ridiculously attractive with his messy hair). 

“What’re you smiling for, pervert?” 

That incites a laugh from Kai. “‘Pervert’, you say,” he snickers. “Nothing, just thinking if we should bring this on to the bed.” 

Beomgyu’s brows furrowed at the sentence, cheeks getting warmer. “What the—” 

“Maybe we should.” Kai cuts in and proceeds to carry Beomgyu as if he’s a bride. “So you’ll understand what I meant.”

What Kai said is supposed to be reassuring, but given the current condition, Beomgyu doesn’t think so. 

.

Kai’s fingers are tracing over Beomgyu’s abdomen as the other male kisses him senseless, drinking down Beomgyu’s pathetic whines. He has Beomgyu pinned onto the mattress, totally owning his control. Toes curled and chills finding its way down to his spine; Beomgyu recognizes just how he wants Kai to keep touching him like now. 

Kai soon goes after Beomgyu’s neck again, leaving more bites and paints him with red marks like Beomgyu is his canvas. Sharp canines digging onto his honey flesh, inciting sweet whimpers out of his lips. Beomgyu used to hate it when he lets out such weird—erotic—noises. Yet, Kai has always proved him the otherwise.

“Call my name, hyung? With that soothing voice of yours?” 

Red streaks bloom on Beomgyu’s cheeks. He has lost count just how many times Kai manage to make him flustered. Kai sounded so sincere, Beomgyu just can’t find any reason to deny him.

“Ka, Kai…” Beomgyu breathes out, voice shaky when he opens his mouth even if he wished the opposite. “Huening Kai…” 

Kai’s lips curved upward, smiling softly at Beomgyu’s obedience. He brushes away Beomgyu’s fringe to reveal his forehead, placing a light kiss later on. 

“Cute,” Kai chuckles, nuzzling onto Beomgyu’s cheek, lips grazing on the warm skin. “Whose boyfriend are you? How come you’re this cute? Mm?” 

“The fuck.” Beomgyu can’t help it but feeling grossed at Kai’s coo. His cheeks are still hot though, a proof that he’s very much flattered with Kai’s words despite how disgusting it was. “I swear, you’re so an—” 

“Yeah yeah, I get it,” Kai cuts in, then gets back working on Beomgyu’s body. “I’m annoying, but you still love me, so it doesn’t really matter.” 

There is a wide grin on Kai’s face and Beomgyu just wants to wipe it off so bad. Frowning, Beomgyu says in disbelief, “How foolish.” 

“Mmhm.” Kai doesn’t even try his best to sound irritated. He mumbles on Beomgyu’s jaw, “I am a fool, a fool for you.” 

Before Beomgyu can protest (that was too cheesy for his liking, thank you), Kai shuts him up with another sweet lingering kiss. The latter has his hand roaming up to Beomgyu’s chest, letting his finger rub slightly on the nub beneath Beomgyu’s fabric. 

Beomgyu is a mess; his head is filled with haze, body twitches in excitement at the way Kai’s tongue mingle with his, devouring every single spot of his mouth as he swallows in all of Beomgyu’s filthy cries. Kai’s finges are practically abusing his nipple below; tweaking, pinching, making him to feel extra sensitive toward Kai’s teasing touches.

“Is it okay if I take off your clothes?” Kai asks as soon as their lips parting away, lost in Beomgyu’s sparkly eyes. The latter nods meekly, avoiding Kai’s heavy gaze when he realizes Kai is already tugging the tip of his clothes. 

Once Kai has peeled Beomgyu’s clothes off, Beomgyu can feel how his blood rush inside. He’s still not used to Kai seeing him naked; fully or half. Kai’s eyes keep gluing on his burning skin, leading Beomgyu to complain, “Stop staring at my body, you creep.” 

“Ah, sorry,” Kai throws a sheepish smile. “It’s just, I really like it. Your frame is so lithe,” he continues while beginning to rest his lips on Beomgyu’s neck—on his Adam’s apple—then gravitating to his chest and goes further to his abdomen; pressing butterfly kisses all over his skin before Kai gives another smile—this time is the comforting one—to him, lips becoming one thin line. “It’s like, I have to protect you.”

It’s undeniable that the warmth on Beomgyu’s cheeks stays there. Frowning, he retorts, “Don’t be so full of yourself, you can’t even deny someone’s request.” There isn’t any tiny bit of want to spare a glance at Kai on him. “Plus, it’s your gene acting up.”

“It can’t be helped,” Kai lets out a small laugh. “I’m a Leo after all.” 

Beomgyu stares at Kai in disbelief. He’s so done with his boyfriend. “Are we really bringing up signs now?” 

“Why not?” Kai giggles, “You see… When they say Leos are prideful…” His words remained trailing as Beomgyu listens to him in silence until he feels Kai is unzipping his jeans, leaving him only with his underwear. 

“They’re correct, y’know?” Kai’s voice suddenly dropped octaves. His gentle gaze is sighted to be nowhere. It’s just a lustful look and Beomgyu clearly isn’t prepared when the younger male drags his lips to Beomgyu’s inner thigh; marking him up with eager bites and sucking. Sometimes licking and kissing them. 

“I love it when I see you being all marked by me like this,” Kai mutters, not even bothering himself to stop tasting the skin with the tip of his tongue. “It basically tells me who you belong to, and it’s me. So prideful, isn’t it?”

Beomgyu squirms the moment he hears that. His heart is beating like crazy; it almost knocks Beomgyu out of his breath. He chokes back a moan as Kai continues marking and kissing his thigh, then moving on to his other one. Beomgyu is about to lose his mind because— _fuck_ , Kai is probably worshipping his body at this point.

And it’s understandable if a boner just pops out on Beomgyu’s crotch, getting flushed even worse. Kai doesn’t really respond verbally but to grab Beomgyu’s still-clothed dick. The older of the two just can’t hold it anymore to the point he whines, “Just fuck me already, oh my god.” 

“What do you say when you ask something, hyung?” Kai softly smiles as if there is nothing dirty going on, making Beomgyu to bite his lower lip. He has no choice except revokes his hyung card here.

So he gives up—replying with tiny voice as he covers his eyes with his arm, “P, please…” Chest goes up and down. “Please fuck me already.” 

Though Kai can’t see Beomgyu’s face properly, he knows how red it is. And it just pumps the adrenaline inside Kai; like he wants to quickly fuck him onto the mattress merciless, listening to more of his heavenly cries and moans of Kai’s name. 

“Mm, okay.” Kai is satisfied. “You’re so good for me, Beomie hyung,” he finishes, about to tug off the waistband until Beomgyu takes a grip on Kai’s wrist weakly (he swears he isn’t a weak and fragile person, but Huening fucking Kamal Kai sure always gets him weird) and mumbles, “You… Undress too.” 

One of Kai’s brows caught lifted; confused. But soon, the look is replaced by something mischievous—a smirk just appears on his features. 

“Yeah?” He’s cocking his head. “Does my Beomie hyung want to feel my skin too?” 

Beomgyu’s gritting his teeth, feeling humiliated. “For fuck sake—” 

“Okay okay,” Kai says, a bit entertained. “I’ll undress, and you can feel me however you like. You’d love that, wouldn’t you, hyung?” He teases while getting rid of his shirts.

Blood surging up to Beomgyu’s cheeks and he doesn’t even know how many times it is already. His whole body is heating up, he craves for Kai’s skin as soon as possible as if he’s going to die if he doesn’t do so. But instead, he slurs; 

“God, shut the fuck up—” 

Deep down there, Beomgyu curses at himself for spouting nonsense like that. He doesn’t want Kai to shut up—he won’t like it if Kai won’t be as talkative as now. He carefully takes his arm away from his face and he acknowledges his heart will drop if he ever meets the view of Kai getting sad. 

Yet, Kai doesn’t. 

No sign of being disappointed is there on Kai’s face. He smiles like an angel he is. He caresses Beomgyu’s cheek, brushing his thumb on the warm skin and lets their lips becoming one again—another tender kiss. 

“I love you.” 

Beomgyu can’t stand affection. His family always treated him rough back then. You are a man, they said. You are supposed to be tough, they said. Beomgyu realized— _he has always realized_ —that this is for his own sake. He grew up in a strict family and it affected his personality where he won’t easily forgive himself when he makes a mistake. But that doesn’t come noticeable every time he’s around his friends. Those friends of his probably already saw him as a witty and cheerful person by now.

That’s why, when Kai said those words, Beomgyu can feel tears swelling up. Slowly rolling down to his cheeks; clear tears complementing Beomgyu’s cherry cheeks. Body trembling as he hiccups, making Kai switch in to his panic mode. 

“Beo, Beomie hyung!?” Kai runs his thumb to wipe the said tears. “A, are you okay? Do you— do you want to stop?” 

“I’ll kill you if you stop,” Beomgyu hisses. “I’m just… Touched, I guess,” he inhales sharply. “I rarely receive those words so, it kinda have an impact on me, you know?” He tries his best to look chill. Kai on the other side only stares at him with a sympathetic look and intertwines their hands together; finding comfort at the way he slides his own fingers between Beomgyu’s. 

“Then I’ll say it again,” Kai reassures. “I’ll say ‘I love you’ over and over again because I know you deserve to be loved.” 

.

Kai is an epitome of a gentleman.

Even though he’s clumsy most of the times, always clinging onto Beomgyu and his friends like a lost child, he always makes sure that the other party is comfortable with his companion. He always treats the others kindly. If some people claim him as one of the angels, Beomgyu doesn’t find any reason to decline it. Not when Kai is treating him delicately—taking care of him as if he is as fragile as a glass; one wrong move and it’ll break. 

Two digit of Kai’s fingers are now inside Beomgyu, loosening the other male as he keeps grazing his fingers between the warm walls. Beomgyu gasps, sounding breathy, at how Kai slowly scissoring him. Slowly falling apart upon Kai stretching him good only with his fingers. 

Beomgyu’s cock is leaking, _so_ wet because of Kai, leading him to feel even more embarrassed if that’s even possible. Then Kai thrusts his fingers faster, nudging his fingers deeper like he’s seeking for something more. Something that is—

“ _Ah!_ ” 

A loud yelp escapes out of Beomgyu’s lips and Kai lets his fingers brush in as slow pace, doesn’t mouth any single word while poking Beomgyu’s sweet spot. 

“Ka, Kai-ya— Wa, wai— _hng_ —!?” 

“You sound so pretty, hyung,” Kai opens his mouth, still fucking Beomgyu with his long and lube-coated fingers, creating squelching noises that heat up the atmosphere. “You must’ve really liked it, huh?” 

“Fuck, _fuck,_ _yes_ — I like it so— _ah!_ ” Another thrust.

Beomgyu comes to a conclusion that he’s loud and he hates it. But his mind can’t proceed to think further as Kai adds another digit, rubbing his sweet spot teasingly that gets Beomgyu throwing his head back. His hand hardly gripping on the white mattress underneath— _so_ hard to the point he can just rip it off. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Kai asks, though pretty sure this is just one of his dirty talk sessions, but Beomgyu nods; feeling ecstatic because of Kai’s fingers that keep prodding into him. He’s at lost for words—his chest is going to burst at how overwhelming it is.

The corners of Kai’s lips curving upward at the sight of Beomgyu crying under him. He whispers, “It’s okay, hyung. You deserve to be treated good, remember that, yeah?” His sentence is left hanging on the air as his fingers slightly brush Beomgyu’s sweet spot once more, forcing him to let out another whimper before Kai discards his fingers. 

Beomgyu whines at the lost, which incites a slight chuckle from Kai. He misses Kai being inside him already. 

“Hyungie, it won’t be for long,” Kai explains, “I’m only getting some condoms—”

“Can’t it be just raw…?” 

It’s visible that Beomgyu was hesitating. Kai spares a glance on Beomgyu who is holding on Kai’s wrist, taking mental notes on how his features have softened, then replies carefully, “Hyungie, are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” Beomgyu answers nonchalantly before he continues, “…I wanna be one with you.” 

Who is Kai to reject such request? He gets back caging Beomgyu with his arms and plants more kisses on his face, murmuring right on Beomgyu’s reddened ear, “If that’s what you want.” 

Kai proceeds to undress his bottom parts, throwing them mindlessly onto the floor and lining up his cock—he’s glad that he finally got to free it—as he utters, “I’m putting it in.” 

Beomgyu allows him with giving him a little nod, which Kai responds by deliberately entering the throbbing hole; hungry for his cock already. As Kai pushes in, Beomgyu covers his mouth to lessen his dirty noises—feeling his hole stretching, searing and flaming, at the sensation of Kai’s cock penetrating him. His body quivering the time he feels most of Kai’s shaft is inside. 

“Hyung, do you remember?” Kai questions from above, looking at Beomgyu with a grin. Fingers lacing with Beomgyu’s. “The first time we did it, you asked me to use condom, but I didn’t want it.” 

Beomgyu’s heart is pounding fast. Breath taken away by Kai so smoothly—his stupidly handsome face, the warmth of his hand, his fat cock on Beomgyu’s ass—and Beomgyu musters up the courage to speak up back. 

“What? Do you have a problem with it?” It’s a miracle that he asked without stuttering. 

“No,” Kai replies simply, “I have nothing against it.” Kai leans in to pepper some kisses on his temple and going down for his neck—making Beomgyu to notice just how bad Kai loves to kiss him—while Beomgyu himself flails his arms, latching those on Kai’s wide back; digging, raking his nails on Kai’s pale skin, which he’s sure of that it’ll leave angry traces there. 

“Getting eager, eh?” Beomgyu’s ears perked up at Kai’s comment, he was snorting. But Beomgyu doesn’t reply, only pulling Kai deeper into his hug. He’s not good with words—action is more of his love language. 

The two remains quiet. It takes time for Beomgyu to adjust with Kai’s cock and Kai understands that. The younger male waits patiently until Beomgyu feels comfy enough around his cock. 

“M, move…” Beomgyu huffs. “You can move now…” 

“Alright, angel.” 

Butterflies just fly away out of Beomgyu’s stomach once Kai called him that. It brings warmth and joy to him; he doesn’t have any idea being praised— _being called ‘angel_ ’—will make his stomach churn with happiness as this. 

Then Kai begins to move, shifting his hips so he can drag his cock alongside Beomgyu’s walls, causing him to moan deliciously at the contact. His face is drenched with sweat and tears as Kai sets up a slow rhythm at first, letting the warmth envelops his cock. Kai’s fragrance tickles Beomgyu’s nostrils, has him itching at the way their scents mixing together; leaving him almost insane. 

Beomgyu’s stirred up when Kai is thrusting faster, allowing his cock to slide back and forth. Jolting every time Kai rams his cock to the point their skin meets one another, creating loud smacking sound. Beomgyu finds himself nuzzling onto the crook of Kai’s neck, panting with his eyes closed, tears keep streaming down. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kai growls and Beomgyu just realized how hot it is when that soft boyfriend of his does that. Kai doesn’t stop shoving and pulling his cock, movement intense. Beomgyu feels full with how Kai’s cock diving in and out like this already—but he desires for more of it. His fingers sneakily reach into Kai’s brown lock to tug them. 

And something just clicks inside Kai. 

Kai slams his hips in a swifter pace, dwelling his cock in Beomgyu like he has been dying to be one with him while purring, “God, hyung… You feel so good, you’re such a good boy for me.” 

“Ka— _Kai ya—!_ ”

“You’re all everything I want.” Kai’s sharp thrusts has gotten Beomgyu suffocating. “So pretty and so tight for me. _Fuck_ , I love you so much—” 

Beomgyu’s clenching tightly around Kai. Chest feels like about to burst at that moment—that moment where Kai told him never ending sweet words. His limbs are weak as Kai fucks him merciless. Wave of pleasure washes him thoroughly; Beomgyu arches his back upon Kai’s cock hitting onto his sweet spot, elicits another sinful and wanton noise from him. 

“ _Mnhg—_ Kai-ya, Kai-ya _Kai-ya—!”_ Beomgyu sounds like he’s possessed as he chanted, but the truth is he’s just too sensitive when Kai’s cock keeps digging into him and feeling the way how it bumps onto his sweet spot. 

Kai loves it—he loves to hear his boyfriend crumbling apart the time he fucks him deep like now. 

Beomgyu hugs Kai tighter, trying to muffle his whines while Kai is still busying himself; wrecking Beomgyu’s aching and red hole with his cock. Beomgyu even sinks his canines on Kai’s milky skin, an attempt for him to lessen his moans yet driving Kai to buck his hips wildly—so animalistic. 

Beomgyu’s tears keep dripping even if his lungs are going to explode. He rocks his hips to get his desired friction, whimpering out Kai’s name on the other male’s neck. His sight is getting blurry, breathing heavily and twitching on Kai’s body. Beomgyu thinks like he’s being drugged by Kai’s cock, the way how it perfectly fits into his hole just gets him shivering and wants more. 

“Hyung,” Kai calls out, voice deeper than usual yet sounding mellow. “Can we… Kiss?” 

Beomgyu blinks several times, processing Kai’s question as he stares him with his half-lidded eyes before he cups Kai’s cheek. Giggling, “Of course we can, idiot.” 

Kai’s face lights up, radiating warmth like a sun. He wastes no time to consume Beomgyu’s thin and chapped lips, letting their lips mold together. Kai deepens his kiss, tilting his head so he can indirectly ask Beomgyu to part his lips further while his lower body part resumes to shove his cock deep, thickened the moment their tongues tangle onto one another; crawling for their taste. 

The room feels hot, the kiss is sloppy. They fuck while listening to the bed’s creaking and their skin’s slapping. Sometimes the sound of them exchanging saliva can be heard—but they don’t mind; Beomgyu doesn’t mind. Kai doesn’t mind. 

The two of them are hungry for each other. Beomgyu’s head is spinning. There is a pit of fire in his stomach; guts twisting because of how well Kai fucks him. Kai’s cock feels so perfect when it’s buried inside him, Beomgyu loves the way Kai completes him. 

“Hyungie, you’re so perfect. I love you—”

But in the end, it’s Kai himself that Beomgyu loves the most. Even though Kai is a dumbass most times, even though Kai sounds stupid when he announced his love with his tattered breaths. 

He is still the Huening Kamal Kai Beomgyu loves the most.

“I know,” Beomgyu responds with a smile on his face, tears decorating his pretty and ruined face while paying attention to Kai from down there. “I love you too.” 

Kai freezes for seconds, leading Beomgyu to confusion. The latter starts sweating anxiously seeing his boyfriend stops moving. 

“Kai-ya?” Beomgyu is definitely worried. “Did I say something wrong…?” 

“N, no, it’s just…” Kai looks like he has faced something unbelievable. “That’s… The first time you said it back…” 

It’s true, and Beomgyu gets taken aback too. However, he no longer denies it. He needs to accept the truth—he loves Kai. He has accepted his own feeling. 

Beomgyu caresses Kai’s cheek to leave him a quick peck on his lips. “Yeah, happy now?” 

“Fuck yeah,” Kai replies. “I am the happiest man alive.” 

They’re back fucking again. With slamming his cock over and over while stroking Beomgyu’s, and Beomgyu clutching onto Kai so close, they are chasing their highs together. Kai’s cock moving like a piston, Beomgyu cries over how good it feels—paradise that keeps welcoming his sight gets his whole body jerking. Drooling, Beomgyu manages to express his want to be fucked rougher and Kai is more than happy to comply. 

“Kai— Kai-ya— I’m close—” 

“ _Shit_ — me too, hyung, me too—” 

“Come inside hyung, please—?” 

“ _Fuck_ — yeah— just a bit more—”

Then they spurt their own load together. Beomgyu’s cum covering Kai’s long beautiful fingers while Beomgyu is overwhelmed at Kai’s release is inside him, filling him up well. 

As Kai pulls his cock, he realizes how some of his cum starts spilling out of Beomgyu’s hole. He breathes out, too fascinated with the sight until Beomgyu grumbles, “Just how long are you gonna stare at it?” 

Kai lifts his head to meet the view of Beomgyu frowning. “Oh, sorry,” he says innocently. “It’s cute, I can’t help it.” 

“God,” Beomgyu groans, hands on his flushed face. “You’re such a fucking pervert, did you know that?” 

“Well,” Kai playfully adds as he licks Beomgyu’s cum on his fingers, swirling his tongue to savor it while shooting his gaze on Beomgyu. “I’m your pervert then.” 

Beomgyu is as red as tomatoes now and explodes;

“Y— ‘your pervert’ my ass!” 

.

(“Hyung, say it again, please? Please?” Kai begs like a puppy as he cleans Beomgyu up with a wet towel. The older of the two only takes a glance at him for a moment. 

“Say what?” 

“The three sacred words! You know iiitt! Come on!” Kai whines. “Say it! Say it!” 

“Urgh…” Beomgyu grunts. He knows he can’t refuse the combination of Kai and his puppy eyes. “Fine…” He murmurs under his breath, preparing himself before he quickly press a kiss on Kai’s cheek.

“I love you,” Beomgyu mutters, skin flaring. “There, don’t ask me to do it a—” His sentence is being cut when Kai pulls him by his wrist and lets him fall onto the top of Kai. 

“Just as I thought, we should continue. Can you ride me this time, my pretty Beomie hyung?” 

“A—” Beomgyu swears he’s so going to punch Kai after this. “Of course not, stupid!”)

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the feeling that beomgyu grew up in a strict family (esp he once mentioned about how his brother hit him a lot back then though I knew I shouldn't really be thinking negatively like this djkddk but you know, just to spice up the angst/hurt vibe) which made him hard on himself. Some members (I think one of 'em was yeonjun?) also mentioned how beomgyu is very hardworking and he'll never get satisfied at himself until he thinks his performance is good enough... He just radiates that witty-and-hyper character who had an angsty childhood lmao so boom this happened.
> 
> Welp, t'was a long ass ramble. I shall bid my good bye here. Thanks for reading! [🦊](https://mobile.twitter.com/miIfsoob?s=09)


End file.
